


I'll make this feel like home

by always_in_my_heart



Category: Gay - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Gay, Homo, M/M, Nightmares, larry - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_in_my_heart/pseuds/always_in_my_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis makes Harry mad, Harry leaves, Louis tries to recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You'll Never Feel Like You're Alone

It's been 2 and a half weeks since Harry left. Louis couldn't bare it. He was neglecting himself. He rarely showered, he barely ate, he drank a bit. He was a mess. He couldn't sleep, and he knew Harry couldn't either, which didn't help him sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry. He missed him so much. Harry was his whole world. He was the love of his life.

It's been 2 and a half weeks since their biggest fight. ain't was honestly Louis' fault it went so far. Basically, Harry wanted to adopt a baby, but Louis didn't think they were ready. He felt like they still had so much more to do with their lives before they settle down. He probably translated in a way that Harry didn't quite like.

"You need to stop thinking about yourself for two seconds!" Louis snapped, instantly regretting what he had said. Harry scoffed and gave him a shocked look.

"Stop thinking about myself?! Excuse me?! I thought having a baby would be good for us. Something new, something great, you know? I spend at least 15 hours nearly every day working to keep this fucking house up. You cannot tell me to stop fucking thinking about myself for once, because we both well know, Louis Tomlinson, that I don't do that very often." Harry growled, tears brimming his eyes as he glared at Louis.

"I-I didn't mean-" Louis stuttered.

"No! I heard what you said." Harry said, standing up from his chair in the kitchen and making his way to the front door.

"W-Wait.. Where are you-"

"I need a break."

And so he left. 

He left Louis right there. Louis overthinks that sentence, "I need a break". A break from Louis? A break from this lifestyle? A permanent break? So many questions. Louis has left Harry a few voicemails here and there saying that he loves and misses him, life updates, etc. He never gets anything back. Nothing.

Louis felt gross. That's the only way he could describe it. Physically and mentally. He was drenched in sweat, he smelled so bad because he hadn't showered in days, maybe even weeks, who knows, he's been wearing dirty laundry, he rarely goes out, he hasn't been going to work, he just hurts all over. 

Louis forced himself out of bed and shook his head. He needs to get back up on his feet and do stuff. He called his best friend, other than Harry, Liam.

"Louis?" Liam asked.

"H-Hey..." Louis croaked. He hadn't properly spoken in days.

"What's up? You alright?" Liam asked softly. Liam obviously knew what had happened. He was the first person Louis called when things went down. Liam used to come visit him often, but not much anymore.

"Could you.. Come over, maybe?" Louis asked, feeling as though he could cry at any second, as he usually feels, but never cries.

"Um.." There was a pause, "Yeah, I'll be over in a few."

"Thanks." Louis mumbled and hung up. He's never let anyone see him in this condition, not even Harry. 

Louis started to walk to his kitchen, where he rarely goes anymore. His knees wobbled as he went to his tea kettle and put on his tea. Soon, there was a knock at his door, and Louis hesitated to open it. He quickly pulled a blanket that was on the couch over his head and wrapped it around himself. He opened the door and weakly smiled at the boy beaming at him.

"Hey, Lou! How're yo-Aw, that's rank!" Liam cringed and plugged his nose.

"Oh shut up, asshole." Louis chuckled.

"Seriously, Louis. When was the last time you showered or cleaned up?" Liam asked, Louis just shrugged, receiving a disgusted look from Liam.

"That's why I wanted your help. I need help cleaning up and putting myself back together." Louis looked up at Liam with big, blue, begging eyes.

"Of course, mate! That's what I'm here for!" Liam smiled big, and smacked Louis' back, resulting in Louis yelping in pain and calling on the floor. "Aw, jeez, Lou. I'm sorry, mate. Here." Louis cheek was against the ground and he could barely lift himself, so Liam was really helpful. The blanket fell off of him, revealing his noticeably skinnier appearance. He had much more protruding cheekbones and lankier arms and legs. "Shit, Lou. Why aren't you taking care of yourself?" 

"Ah, just leave it alone, okay?" Louis frowned and turned to walk away.

"No, Louis. I really care about you and I will not just sit here and let you neglect yourself." Liam said.

"That's why I called you. I was afraid I would let myself." Louis frowned and made his way to him and Harry's room. Liam soon followed.

"Alright!" Liam beamed, "Time to clean! First, let's gather the laundry." Liam picked up the empty laundry basket. The floor was covered in dirty clothes.

"Harry used to do the laundry." Louis sulked. Liam smiled sympathetically and started to pick up the clothes.

"Ew ew ew ew this shirt is hard ewwww" Liam threw the crusty shirt in the basket, making Louis chuckle. Louis rubbed his eyes with very dark circles around them. "Have you been getting much sleep, mate?" Liam asked. Louis shook his head in response.

They continued to clean until everything was decent enough. Liam had opened some windows to make it smell better. After a while, Louis' legs gave out and he fell to his knees. Liam rushed to his side and helped him back up.

"Let's call it good for know, yeah? I'll go start your bath. Put some swimming trunks on." Liam sat Louis down on his bed and walked into the master bathroom. Louis just sat there as he heard the water running. He eventually got up and did as he was told. He dragged his own weak body to the bathroom when he heard the water stop. He looked in and saw that Liam lit a candle and filled the tub with water and bubbles.

"It smelled repulsive in here so I lit a candle, if that's alright. Also, they're quite relaxing, yeah? And you need to relax, mate. Come on." Liam said. Louis nodded and dragged his feet to the tub. He held on to the wall as he stepped in. He sat down and his muscles instantly loosened up. Liam grabbed a rag and put it in the water and started washing Louis. Liam watched the hunched over Louis, whose hair was blocking his face. Liam gently dragged the cloth on Louis back. Liam put some shampoo in his hands and started washing Louis hair. After a few minutes, he saw Louis raise his hand to wipe his face. 

"Oh! Did I get some in your eye? I'm sorry, ma-" Liam was interrupted by Louis' sniffling. Liam scrunched his eyebrows and bent forward to see Louis was indeed crying. Liam had never seen Louis cry before, nor has Harry. "H-Hey... You're alright." Liam said softly. Louis kept rubbing the tears from his face and soon he began shaking with sobs. He hunched further down and raised his knees to his chest. Liam didn't know what else to do other than rub Louis' back. 

Louis sobbed for a good 10 minutes before calming down. During that time Liam continued to wash him. By the time he was done Liam just had to rinse his hair. 

Liam helped Louis out of the bath and dried him. Once he was dry Liam pulled Louis into a hug. Louis instantly hugged back, he's needed a hug for a while.

"Everything's gonna be alright, I promise." Liam whispered.

Later that night, Louis had asked Liam to sleep over. Louis fell asleep on the couch, so Liam took his bed. Louis actually fell asleep tonight. Crying exhausted him. He always regrets falling asleep, because something bad always happens. He got another nightmare. This time it was a replay of what happened the night Harry left. He hated it. He hated it so much.

"Louis! Louis!" Liam called, shaking Louis awake. Louis felt his cheeks were wet and he was shaking. "Louis, you're alright." 

That's not Liam. 

Louis' eyes shot open to see Harry standing above him.

"H-Harry?" Louis whispered. He was feeling so many emotions. Sadness, Anger, Happiness, Confused. "What are you doing here?" Louis sat up, covering himself with the blanket, giving Harry a wary look.

"I..." Harry started and looked at his hands. "I wanted to come home."


	2. It's Alright, Calling Out for Somebody to Hold Tonight.

“I wanted to come home.” Harry said as he bit his lip. Louis scrunched his eyebrows together.  
“Um..” Louis looked to the side, not knowing what to do. Louis totally forgot about his nightmare at this point. Harry was right in front of him.  
“I know what I did was wrong and extreme, but I want to go passed that now. I love you, Louis. We’ve been together for 5 years and I realized you have become a part of my regular routine and you're basically a necessity to me at this point.” Harry sat down by Louis’ shaking feet.  
“I uh… Yeah.” Louis said softly.  
“Yeah what?” Harry asked, looking up at Louis.  
“Yeah, you can come home. You're always welcomed back in my arms. I'm so sorry wi how I responded to what you wanted.” Louis smiled and held his arms open and Harry smiled wide and threw himself at Louis, basically knocking the wind out of his weak body. Louis winced but held him so close.  
“Ew, Lou. I can feel your ribs. What happened?” Harry asked examining Louis’ body.  
“Depression.” Louis shyly stated. Harry frowned, but nodded understandingly.  
“Me, too.” He whispered and kissed Louis’ cheek. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the others presence.  
“I was thinking,” Louis started, “What if… What if we do adopt a baby?”  
Harry literally choked and looked up at Louis, as if to see if he's being serious. “Really?” He asked.  
Louis smiled and nodded, “Yeah. I do think it would be good for us. It'll bring us closer together and imagine having a little one running around. It'll be so much fun.” You could hear the smile in his voice. Harry’s face lit up so much it almost looked like he was glowing.  
“When? I mean, it doesn't have to be immediately. We need to prepare and like you said, you may not be ready. Ah, Lou.” Harry said, smiling so big as his eyes quickly teared up, followed by a tear going down his cheek.  
“I think I'm ready. With you by my side, I'm ready for anything.” Louis cooed and kissed Harry’s forehead then wiped Harry’s tears away. A few more happy tears escaped Harry’s eyes. Louis couldn't help the tears fall from his eyes either. Harry looked up shocked.  
“Louis! You're crying! I've never seen you cry before!” Harry chuckled through his tears.  
“You make me have extreme emotions, love.” Louis laughed.  
“Aw, you guys!” Liam cooed from the doorway from their room. He was also crying. “You guys are great, you know that? An A+ couple right there.” Liam sniffed, rubbing his eyes. Louis burst into laughter.  
“Liam, get out of here! Way to ruin a moment!” Louis laughed. Harry was giggling and crying. He was so so happy. He feels so much closer to Louis again, it was like when they first started dating. This what Harry loved. Moments like this, carefree happy moments. Harry loved Louis more than anything, and as did Louis with Harry, so their break was a bit ridiculous since they both knew they were meant for each other and they couldn't stand a day without the other. Harry smiled fondly at Louis laughing and he was truly living in this moment. Harry couldn't help himself from kissing Louis over and over that entire day. And almost every day after that. He was truly in love.

\--

About 3 months later, they were so so excited as they carried their new baby girl home. Harry had non-stop prepared for her by clearing out his office, painting the walls a very pale purple with silver edging, got a white crib with a canopy around it, a bunch of baby clothes, everything. Louis obviously helped. And they finally finished.  
They couldn't stop looking at her. She had mulatto skin, olive green eyes, a rounded-tip nose, perfectly plump lips, long eyelashes, and little chubby cheeks. They were so in love with her. She was so so perfect.  
“Melody Silvia Tomlinson. Born October 18th, 2015 at 7:56pm. Weighing at 7 pounds 4 ounces and a length of 51 centimeters.” Louis read off as Harry held her, “Oh my god she's so perfect.”  
“I know. I'm so happy we did this.” Harry smiled up at Louis and pecked his lips. They both looked back down at her. She was wearing a white dress and a white bow, with pink socks, cardigan and mittens. She currently had her eyes wide open, very alert. She's only 3 months old.  
“Me, too.” Louis smiled and rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder. They finally walked into their house, where all of their friends and family were waiting with a big banner hanging up saying, “Welcome home, Baby Melody!”  
Harry smiled so big, “Hey, everyone!”  
Everyone cooed quietly and circled around Harry and Melody. Louis stood to the side of the group, proudly. Niall turned to Louis and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
“This is so weird. You have a baby.” Niall laughed. Niall was one of Louis and Harry’s childhood good friends.  
“I know.” Louis laughed. The group around Louis’ two loves slowly started to disperse as everyone took turns holding Melody. Liam was the last to hold her and it was such a cute sight. He held her head in his hand and cooed at her while rocking back and forth. He softly spoke words to her that Louis couldn't quite hear, but it was times like this where he embarrassingly adored his best friend.  
Harry was so distracted by Liam and Melody that he didn't notice whe n Louis let go of his hand and nervously fixed his hair. Louis was wearing a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up, tucked in black skinny jeans with black Vans. He also had his hair slicked up and was freshly-shaven. Liam said he looked hot. He saw Liam look up at Zayn while holding Melody and smile brightly. Louis knew they’ve been contemplating adopting as well.  
Louis quickly left the room and grabbed a small black box and quickly returned. Harry smiled brightly at Louis when he returned. Louis pecked his cheek and looked around. Liam gave an encouraging thumbs up while holding Melody. Zayn rested his chin on Liam’s shoulder and Louis smiled.  
Louis turned to Harry and whispered, “Hey, love?”  
“Hm?” Harry hummed, turning his head as Louis started to go down on his knee. Harry scrunched his eyebrows as Niall walked by and passed a rose to Louis. “What're you doing, Lou?”  
Louis held up the rose and the box. Harry gasped and warily made eye contact with Louis, as if asking if he was being serious. Louis opened the box with his thumb to reveal a golden engagement ring with diamonds studded on it. Harry’s hand slowly raised to his cheek by instinct as he smiled down at Louis  
“Does this look familiar?” Louis chuckled, looking at the rose. Harry laughed and nodded, remembering he had done that when he first asked Louis out, back when he was 16 and Louis was 18. “Harold,” Louis chuckled along with Harry, “You have made my life so non-sucky. Ever since I met you my life hasn't sucked. I mean, it barely sucked before, but you know how dramatic I am.” Harry laughed and nodded. Louis continued, “You have made me laugh and cry more than anyone else has, you have made me so so happy. I don't know how I could ever repay it to you, honestly. We are so good for each other, I think. We have achieved so much together. We figured out our sexualities from each other,” Louis laughed, “we graduated high school and college together, kind of, just at different times, we discovered many parts of ourselves together, well all of that applies to me, at least. I couldn't really speak for you, and also, we’re forming a family together.” Louis smiled over at Melody for a second, then back to Harry. “So I will ask you again and again until I get my desired answer. Hopefully I won't have to ask more than once, though. Harry, my love, will you marry me?” Louis breathed out, his eyes becoming damp. At this point, Harry had shed a tear or two. Harry smiled bigger with every word, and he kind of made a sob at the end and wiped his eyes as he nodded.  
“Yeah.” Harry laughed wetly and cupped Louis’ face and lifted him to his feet and connected their lips. Louis was smiling so big as Harry continuously kissed him. Over and over. Harry noticed everyone cheering around them, which made him remember that they weren't alone. Harry laughed and slightly blushed. Louis slid the ring around Harry’s finger and it fit perfectly. Harry held out his hand and admired the sparkly treasure around his finger. He wiped his eyes again and joined a hand with Louis. Harry took the Rose from Louis and put it between his teeth and smiled childishly at Louis. He went in for another kiss with the Rose still in his mouth. Once they pulled apart, Louis felt a pat on his back and saw Liam crying with a huge smile. Louis laughed as Liam went in for a hug and hugged him back.  
“Congrats, bro.” Liam whispered.  
“Thanks.” Louis patted Liam’s shoulder, still smiling. Zayn gently handed Melody to Louis and Louis turned into pudding. Not literally. He held her close to his chest and lightly pecked her forehead.  
Louis never knew how happy he could be, but standing there with his baby girl in his arms, the love of his life right in back of him with his arms around his waist, Louis knew from this point it could only get better. He would only get happier. He doesn't know how, but he knows he will and he absolutely cannot wait for the life ahead.


	3. Epilogue

Harry held the camera to his eye with a huge smile and anticipation on his face. Louis clasped his hand on Harry’s shoulder as they stared at the staircase. Melody should be coming down any second.

“For fucks sake, where is she?” Louis groaned.

“Any second, I'm sure.” Priscilla said nervously. Priscilla was Melody’s long time girlfriend. It's been about 2 years and Louis and Harry loved her. She had long strawberry blonde hair, big blue eyes and a sense of humor Louis loved. Louis ran a hand through his hair with a few scattered gray hairs. He was immensely upset when he found them, but Harry liked them. Even though they came a little early in life, Harry made Louis love them.

“Oh, hush, Louis.” Harry mumbled, and smacked his arm, not moving the camera from his eye. After a few seconds, Ryan called out, “Here she comes, y'all!” Ryan was Melody’s best friend from middle school. He's from the states, and Melody always talks about his accent. Soon enough, Melody came into view and everyone started to choke as Harry’s flash continued to blind everyone.

“Dear lord.” Priscilla gasped as she grabbed the wall. Melody giggled and started down the steps. She looked stunning. She wore a long, flowing white dress that draped over her shoulders with a thin golden belt, and golden pins connecting the dress and straps. She wore metallic gold pumps to go perfectly. And her face. Was absolutely gorgeous. She had flawless light brown skin with freckles speckling her cheeks and nose, her big olive green eyes sparkling in the light and long eyelashes fluttering occasionally. Her nose was a bit like Louis’, funnily, and her eyebrows were round, like Louis’, her eyes were like Harry’s and her mouth was like Harry’s. It was quite weird, she had bits of them, even though she was adopted. She had fine cheekbones and sharp jawline. Her makeup was gold. Gold eyeshadow, gold lips, gold highlight. It was subtle enough not to be too much, and it was beautiful. She wore gold hoop earrings and a chunky gold necklace. It went so well with her skin tone.

Before Louis knew it, he was crying. Melody’s face softened as she cooed, “Aw papa, don't cry.” Which made him cry harder. Melody giggled as she made her way down the stairs.

“Don't grow up.” Louis sobbed. Harry chuckled, but couldn't stop his eyes from tearing up as he took hundreds of pictures.

“I have to at some point, papa.” She smiled big. Marshall walked in the room and looked at Melody in awe.

“Elsa, Prince, Chase! Get in here!” He called. Those are Melody’s siblings. Before they knew it, Chase, 12 years old, Elsa, 4 years old, and Prince 8 years old we're all surrounding them. Marshall, who was 15 smiled very big. “You look beautiful!” He cooed, he always looked up to Melody. They were best friends since they were only a few years apart.

“Aw, thanks, Bubby.” She laughed and hugged him. She went over to the mess that was Louis and hugged him for a little bit for comfort. Harry couldn't stop taking pictures and Priscilla has almost fainted. She was very close with all of the siblings as well and was talking to them for a little while. Melody smiled really big when she saw Priscilla. She wore a poofy ocean blue dress that matched her eyes. “Hey, beautiful.” Melody cooed and pecked her lips.

“Ew, yuck!” Prince gagged and ran away behind Harry.

Prince had tan skin, blue eyes and they like to think he also looks like the both of them. Elsa had long blonde hair and blue eyes as well, but didn't look much like them, nor did Chase who had a head of ginger hair. Marshall was their special child. He had a blue eye and a green eye. He also grew out his hair to be like his dad's.

“My baby’s going to prom!” Louis cried as he wrapped his arms around Harry from behind. He cuddled his head into Harry’s shoulder.

“Louis you better not mess me up or so God help me.” Harry joked, but patted Louis’ head for comfort.

“Rude.” Louis mumbled with a chuckle. Their relationship has not changed in the last 23 years. It was a beautiful thing. They did fight every now and then, and sometimes it got bad, but they know that they can't live without each other and that they love each other more than anything. 

Melody and Priscilla posed for some pictures then they were on their merry little way, leaving a distract Louis, and giddy Harry.

“I can't believe she's already going to prom. Our baby girl.” Louis sniffles, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist.

“I know.” Harry said and kissed Louis’ temple. “You needed a good cry, didn't ya?” Harry chuckled.

“Oh, fuck off.” Louis groaned and chuckled, pushing Harry away.

“Remember when I went 5 years without seeing you cry? It took me leaving you for you to cry.” Harry chuckled at the memory.

“Oh, I used to cry so much in private. I still do.” Louis laughed.

“Aw, Boobear. Don't cry.” Harry leaned down and kissed Louis’ face, making him scrunch his face and laugh.

“You cry all the time, Harry! How didn't you cry?” Louis pouted.

“Dunno, I guess I accepted that she's already growing up and it can't be stopped.” Harry shrugged.

“I don't want her to grow up.” Louis groaned and flopped onto the couch.

“I know, but it had to happen at some point.” Harry chuckled and sat next to him. Harry climbed over Louis’ lap and hovered his face over Louis’. Louis instinctively rested his hands on Harry’s hips. Harry smiled and pecked Louis’ lips. “Aw, baby. Have you been stressed?” Harry asked and started massaging Louis’ shoulders as he did at least once a week. Louis moaned and dropped his head back on the head of the couch and chuckled. Harry laughed and continued.

“A bit, yeah. The big match is coming up and some kids don't have rides and some parents are getting mad about snacks and I don't know.” Louis sighed.

“I could help with some of this stuff? I could offer rides and bring snacks if you want? I've always been quite the soccer mom.” Harry chuckled ‘soccer mom’ in an American accent, making Louis snort.

“That'd be great, honestly. Thanks, love.” Louis smiled big and lifted his head to kiss Harry again. Harry smiled and nodded.

“Anytime, my love.” Harry cooed and cuddled his head onto Louis’ shoulder.

“Hey, dad-Ew!” Prince walked in the room and covered his eyes. Louis and Harry burst out laughing and Harry got off of Louis’ lap.

“Yeah?” Louis chuckled, standing up.

“W-Well I uh.. Can we go visit grandma this weekend?” Prince asked, peeking through his fingers. Louis looked at Harry with a questioning look, and Harry gave him a mischievous smile.

“Y-Yeah. I'll call her up.” Louis stuttered, blushing a little at the look Harry was giving him. Prince smiled very big and squealed. He ran back to his room, probably to tell his siblings. Louis took out his phone and called his mom. He knew since Doris and Ernest moved out she was missing company of little ones so she never complained about them asking every now and then for weekends there.

“So, we’ll be here all alone? All weekend?” Harry smiled. Louis nodded and gulped. “You know what that means.” Harry said lowly, smirking at Louis. Louis coughed a little and waited for Harry to continue. Harry suddenly plopped back on the couch and pretended to snore loudly. Louis burst out laughing, and Harry soon joined. 

“To be honest, probably.” Louis said through his laughter. Harry playfully frowned.

“No fun at all?” Harry joked.

“Nope. None.” Louis smiled and walked over to Harry and kissed his forehead. Harry playfully pouted. Louis whispered, “Last one to the car has to do the dishes.”

Harry's eyes widened as he shot up off the couch, and basically pushed Louis as he ran. Louis laughed and ran to the front door.  
“Be in the car in ten minutes!” Louis yelled up to the kids. They got to their mini-van at basically the same time, but Louis and his quick little legs got there a little bit sooner. Harry was slightly out of breath as he laughed. “Old man” Louis laughed.

“Hey! You're older than me!” Harry pouted.

“Doesn't seem like it.” Louis joked, but getting silence in return. He looked over to Harry to see him looking at his lap. “Hey, babe. I'm only joking.” Louis said softly, resting his hand on Harry’s thigh.

“I know, but… I don't want to get old.” Harry frowned.

“It has to happen at some point.” Louis smiled sadly, quoting Harry from earlier. Harry sighed and chuckled.

“Don't be an asshole.” Harry smiled at Louis, making Louis smile back.

“Can't help it. It's in me bones.” Louis joked. Before they knew it, their kids were piling into the car. Harry got out and helped Elsa into her car seat. He kissed her forehead and closed the door. Marshall had his favorite football on his lap, and Louis smiled at him through the mirror. Marshall was on one the footie team that Louis coached. Melody is on another, obviously the older kid one. They have a big game coming up, which is the one Louis had spoken about earlier. 

“Daddy, do you think gamma made cookies?” Elsa asked, kicking her legs as Harry got in.

“I don't know, but you could ask her to make some with you.” Louis suggested, backing out of the driveway. Elsa’s face lit up.

“Cookies! Cookies! Cookies!” She cheered and fell into a fit of giggles. Marshall rolled his football on his lap and smiled at Elsa. Marshall loved his siblings a lot.

“Tell me one thing you each are gonna do at grandma's!” Louis chimed, glancing in the mirror at all of his little loves.

“I'm gonna show grandma what I've learned on piano!” Chase cheered.

“I'm gonna make cookies!” Elsa giggled, dancing in her seat.

“I'm gonna show her the new trick I learned with the football! I showed you yesterday, dad.” Marshall smiled.

“I'll um… I'll draw her a picture.” Prince smiled, swinging his legs.

“She'll really like all of that.” Louis smiled.

“I need a tissue!” Prince cried after a few minutes of silence. Harry turned his head to look.

“For wh- Oh my god, Prince! What'd you do?” Harry cried, opening the glove box. He grabbed a handful of tissues and practically climbed in the back.

“What happened?” Louis asked.

“He's having a terrible nose bleed.” Harry frowned, cleaning up Prince's shirt and nose. “He's never had one this bad.”

“Want me to pull over?” Louis asked, looking in the mirror.

“Um.. No. I think.. I think I've got this.” Harry hesitated. Harry grabbed more tissues and finally cleaned Prince up. Prince held tissues to his nose for the rest of the ride. Harry kept looking back to make sure he was okay. Prince ended up crying a little, but it was just because he was scared. Elsa hugged him better in the end, which made Harry want to cry because it was so cute.

Once they finally got there, Louis and Harry got out and helped everyone with their stuff. Elsa held Prince’s hand as they went in, and Harry had to take a picture. Prince was very small and fragile. He was quite feminine, and they loved him so much. He was a premature baby, weighing 4lbs when he was born.

“Hello, everyone!” Jay exclaimed, opens her front door with a huge smile on her face.

“Grandma!” All of the children yelled in unison and ran up to her. They all clung themselves on to her, making her laugh.

“How are you all?’ She asked, looking at their heads smiling. They all mumbled a ‘good’ in some form or another. They all have designated rooms at her house, since all of her children moved out. She had quite a big house, since she has quite a big family. They all brought their stuff to their rooms, leaving Jay, Louis and Harry in the kitchen.

“Keep a close eye on Prince, yeah? He had quite an extreme nosebleed on the ride here.” Harry said quietly.

“Oh, dear. Of course. He doesn't roam that far from me, anyways.” She laughed, making Harry smiled.

“Oh, Elsa wants to make cookies, just a heads up.” Louis smiled, sitting on the counter.

“Hey! Get off the counter! I don't know where your bum has been! Shoo!” She shooed him off, making him laugh and hop off. She lightly hit his bum and dusted the counter where he sat. Harry laughed and wrapped an arm around Louis.

“So it's the weekend you're picking up Willow?” Jay beamed. Harry smiled so big, and looked at Louis. They nodded and Jay squealed happily.

“Is this gonna be your last baby?” Jay asked.

“Erm.. Never say never, but at the moment we are not planning on getting anymore after her.” Louis said, and Jay nodded in response.

“She's so perfect. I'm already in love.” Harry gushed. Louis nodded in agreement.

“And you said you've met her 3 times?” Jay asked, leaning against the counter.

“Yeah. She's going to be a perfect addition to our little family.” Louis smiled.

“Honey, your family is not little.” Jay laughed, Louis and Harry joining.

“It's perfect.” Harry said lightly, with a smile. Louis nodded and so did Jay. They heard a high pitched scream and little footsteps running down the stairs. Prince came stumbling in and ran behind Harry, holding onto his shirt for dear life as he panted. Harry rested his large hand on Prince’s head and looked down.

“What's the matter, love?” Harry asked.

“Marshall.” Prince whimpered, running his face on Harry’s side.

“It's alright, he was just kidding around.” Harry reassured, not knowing what Marshall did.

“He put his fake snake on my bed.” Prince pouted.

“Well, tell him if he keeps picking on you, he won't get any cookies.” Jay laughed. Prince ran back off.

“Grandma said to stop picking on me or else you don't get no cookies!” Prince shouted.

“Aw, what?!” They heard Marshall groan in the distance. Harry chuckled as footsteps ran back up the stairs.

“Thank you again for taking them for the weekend.” Harry smiled at Jay.

“Oh, it's my pleasure! I love them all to bits!” Jay reassured.

“Well, mom, we better get going now.” Louis sighed and looked up at Harry. Harry looked back down and nodded.

“Oh, okay. See you guys on Sunday then?” Jay smiled, standing up straight.

“Yup, and little Willow.” Harry squealed, letting go of Louis.

“Alright, see you later!” Jay chimed, walking them to the door.

Louis and Harry spent the rest of that day just the two of them watching movies and enjoying each other. They needed times like this every now and then and they're always really nice. The next morning they woke up early and set off to get Willow. Their kids don't know about her quite yet, but they're sure they've been suspicious because of the new nursery. 

They returned home with Willow Sunday morning and they're in love all over again. She had short red hair sticking to her head, big blue eyes, long eyelashes, a pudgy body, and she was just perfect. She was currently 3 months old and they cannot get over how adorable she is. 

They set up a white crib in the living room, and laid her in it. Harry decided to stay at the house with her while Louis picked up their other kids. Harry couldn't stop singing and smiling. He danced around the living room with her a bit while waiting for them to come back. It was quite adorable. Louis texted Harry to be ready in 5 minutes, making Harry squeal and gently laid her back in her crib. She was giggling and kicking, making him kiss her all over her face.

“I love you. I love you.” Harry cooed and tickled her stomach, making her squeal and go back into a fit of giggles. Harry continued to dance for a minute more and then checked himself in the mirror. He then went back to Willow and checked her outfit. She was wearing a dark orange sweater on top of a white onesie and a white bow. It was October, so they were feeling festive. They were going pumpkin carving next week. After a minute or two he heard the door open and he turned with a big smile. He hears quiet chats amongst the kids as they enter with Jay. They all froze in the doorway and Harry saw Louis smiling so big behind everyone. There was a few moments of dead silence before Chase exclaimed, “Another one?!”

Louis and Harry burst out laughing. “Well? Come meet her! Her name is Willow Pearl Tomlinson.” Harry chuckled, as everyone ran up to meet her. She cooed up at them and laughed while kicking her feet.

“I can't see! I can't see!” Elsa whined, stomping her foot. Harry smiled fondly at the little girl who now had long, blond pigtails in pink ribbons.

“Come here, my love.” Harry said softly, picking her up. She gasped loudly and squealed happily.

“She's so cute!!” Elsa giggled.

“Has Melody met her yet?” Marshall asked.

“Not quite yet, she spent the weekend at Priscilla's.” Harry answered. Marshall nodded and looked at the baby in front of them.

“Does anyone wanna hold her?” Louis asked, followed by an explosion of ‘I do’s. Louis chuckled and picked her up out of the crib. “I'm thinking a number 1 through 20, whoever guesses closest gets to hold her first.”

They all yelled out their guess, and funnily Elsa went first. They all took turns and they all basically love her. Harry had his camera and took pictures with all of them. It was so cute.

Before they knew it, Melody walked through the door. She didn't notice at first, but when she did she gave Louis and Harry a confused look.

“Oh my god, I knew it!” She squealed and ran over to Louis, who held Willow and scooped her up. “Aren't you the cutest thing? Hi, I'm Melody. I'm your biggest sister.”

“How'd you know it was your sister and we weren't just babysitting?” Louis chuckled, resting his hands on his hips.

Melody shrugged, “Sisterly instincts, I guess.” Louis shrugged and nodded, accepting the answer.

They spent the rest of that day all together. Louis and Harry loved days like this. Family days. They were a happy family. Sure, they fought sometimes, but they sure did look out for each other. They loved each other. Those kinds of families weren't as common as you might have thought. With kindness and understanding. With caring and love. This very unique family had all of those things, but they also had flaws. That's alright, though. They loved each other at the end of the day and that's all that mattered. It felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought of this! I was thinking about writing little mini-chapters for the children? Thanks for reading xx


End file.
